


Our One Perfect Year

by MarvelGirl1991



Series: Live to Rise [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: Tony and Elynea had one perfect year together. Before the poisoning, before the pregnancy, before SHIELD. What would that year look like?A collection of one-shots that take place in between my two fics.





	1. Peter's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I though I'd give you some of the little pieces of the year in between my two fics.  
> Not sure how many I'll write but I hope you guys enjoy them!

**Peter**

Peter awoke with a jolt. Springing up from his bed he tried to shake off the nightmare. But the vision of Tony and Ellie laying there at his feet, dead, unmoving sent a spine chilling feeling through his body. He needed to confirm it wasn’t real. That it was, truly, just a dream.

Cautiously he slipped out of bed and across the hall, fearing that the slightest sound would wake up the other two occupants in the mansion. Tiptoeing he made his way over to the door of their bedroom. The door was slightly opened so Peter didn’t worry about waking them with the sound of the door knob.

Peering through the doorway he was able to make out the shapes of their bodies underneath the covers. He risked coming closer to the bed to make sure that they were still breathing.

From the end of the bed he was able to see an outline Ellie’s face illuminated by the blue glow of Tony’s Arc Reactor. He could also, slightly, see Tony’s face leaning against her head. They were so intertwined that only their heads told them apart.

Peter sighed in relief at their sequenced chest movements as they slept. Slowly he made his way back out of the room.

“Peter?” A voice whispered groggy, stopping him in his tracks.

“What are you doing up?” Tony asked squinting at him in the doorway, turning slightly from Elynea’s embrace to get a better view.

His movement awoke Elynea in turn. “What… Peter are you okay?” She asked spotting him over Tony’s shoulder.

“I had a bad dream.” Peter admitted quietly, looking down at his hands.

“What was it about Petey?” Elynea asked softly as she sat up and shuffled to the end of the bed, Tony moved with her.

“I saw…I saw…” Peter stuttered not able to get the words out.

“Come’re bud.” Tony said opening his arms out for him.

Peter didn’t hesitate to walk over to him and crawl onto his lap. Tony’s arms encased his entire body in a warm blanket.

At some point, they had moved back against the bed with Peter tucked in between them. Their arms both encased him and each other as they drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

As Peter drifted off he wondered to himself if this was what it was like to be comforted by his parents.


	2. Their Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was looking back at my two fic and I realized that you guys have no idea of what Elynea looks like. So I wrote this quick piece to give y'all an idea of that. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tony**

Tony watched in amazement as Elynea stood eye to eye with Pepper Potts. And didn’t even flinch as she glared at her.

They had had an argument over… something, Tony couldn’t remember now. Because looking at them standing against each other he was struck by how different they were.

Pepper was a business woman through and through.

Elynea was so many things at once. She was a friend, a mother, an athlete, a working woman, and a caretaker. In one word, she was a giver.

Pepper always scolded him about spending hours down in his workshop and disapproved his Iron Man missions.

Elynea was behind him through and through. She stayed in the shop when he went off on a mission and waited till he came back, bone tired, sometimes angry and just… held him. She understood his need to invent and work with hands, never complaining when he didn’t talk to her for a day or two. He always felt guilty about that, but never because she made him. Not that they didn’t argue, they did, but it was always over small things. Things they could laugh over when they had calmed down.

As he looked at them closer Tony also noticed how different, physically speaking, they were.

Pepper had dead straight, ginger colored hair and blue, piercing eyes.

Elynea had soft, curly, brown hair and gentle, loving green eyes.

Pepper is five feet four inches, almost eye level with him, plus she wore killer heels to made her even taller.

Elynea is five feet even, the perfect height in his opinion because she fit right into his chest, and she hated heels with a fiery passion.

Pepper was thin, petite, and sorta had a super model vibe emitting from her.

Elynea was curvy, athletic but not buff, and she had an air about her that was just… sweet and down to earth. She also had a nice ass and breasts, Pepper definitely did not have either of those.

Maybe he was being a little biased when it came to comparing them. But Tony was sure of one thing, if he had to choose between them in that very moment, he’d chose Elynea without hesitation or regret.

**Elynea**

I watched as Tony worked on one of his cars. It was nice to see him working on something that wasn’t the Iron Man suits from time to time. But it was probably main due to Peter sitting cross legged next to him as they went through taking the engine apart together.

I took this moment just to admire Tony and watch his interaction with Peter. He was always so sweet and patient with him.

Tony’s hair was sticking up in all directions and was product free, apart from the motor oil in it. My favorite look on him. No matter how good he looked clean up and in a suit, I’d take him messy and in jeans and a t-shirt or undershirt any day.

His eyes were bright and engaged as he explained each moving part to Peter. His eyes expressed his every emotion. The warm chocolate, whisky eyes always caught mine when we were in the same room. They held admiration, trust, and, almost always, passion all in one, for me.

His body, hmm, the very thought sent shivers down my spine. From his calloused hands, smooth, hairless chest, to his finely shaped goatee or was it a beard, every inch of him was paradise. Every scar and every mark just made it more enjoyable to map out underneath my hands.

His smile. Oh, his smile, it brightened my entire day as soon as that sleepy smile greeted me in the morning. There was also some beauty in his media smile that he gave to the press, that was the smile that I saw the least and I wasn’t a bit sad about that.

His kisses, no one could say that Tony Stark was a bad kisser. But the kisses I enjoyed the most were the simple ones. The forehead kisses when he went down to the workshop after breakfast, or when I left for work. The cheek kisses as he dashed at the door to a meeting that Pepper had demanded that he go to. The soft kisses in the morning when we both have morning breath but don’t care, or when he had had a particularly hard mission and was in need of a bit of comfort. His passionate kisses always left me breathless, and usually ended up with less clothes on then when we started.

Yes, there are many things I loved about Tony Stark. But despite what Pepper thought it wasn’t his fame, money, or even him being Iron Man. It was just him, just Tony.

The man that would hold me when I had a particularly horrible vision. The man who would drop everything just to go to Peter’s science fair. The man who comforted Peter when he had a nightmare and let him sleep in our bed.

Tony Stark. Iron Man, hero, father-figure, friend, and, most importantly, a good man.

“You like what you see?” Tony’s voice said jolting me out of my thoughts.

“Yes.” I answered smiling at him. He smiled back widely.


	3. Elynea's Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope y'all will enjoy this next chapter!

“You know, you never got around to telling me what your tattoos meant.” Tony mussed as he traced over the ones that littered my back.

“That’s because you distracted me.” I teased looking over my shoulder as I laid on my stomach.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Tony teased as he leaned down to press a kiss to my spine just above the car tramp-tat. “So, come on. Tell me.”

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. “They aren’t happy stories, Tony.” I whispered sadly.

Tony didn’t say anything as I collected my thoughts, just traced simple patterns over my stomach.

“I got them all the year after my family died. On each day of their birthdays.” I whispered hoarsely. “The first on I got was the water colored camera on my neck, for my mom. She loved photography and art, it seemed fitting.” I took a deep breath. “I got the Harley motorcycle on my ribs for my dad. It was his bike, he used to take me on rides on it every day.”

I breathed slowly through my nose to keep the tears at bay. Tony pulled me up to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

“I got the Japanese blossom and characters for my brother Jonathan. It’s his name, he was obsessed with Japan and their culture. Always insisting that he’d go there someday.” I chuckled slightly at the memory.

“All the flowers on along my spine each have a different meaning to them. The white and yellow Narcissus flowers are for my sister Eliza, the white Hawthorns are for Abbey. Their intertwined because they were insuperable since they were born. They were twins in fact.” Tony’s grip tightened around me as I got lost in my memories.

“The tires track tramp-stamp is for my youngest brother, Gabriel. He loved cars. The Flash skateboard on my wrist is my brother, Jason, it was his board. He loved the Flash and skateboarding. I would take him to the park almost every day so he could skate.” Tears were flowing down my cheeks at this point.

“You told me that your Star War one was for your brother.” Tony whispered.

“Yeah, it is. Josiah, he loved Star Wars. Completely obsessed with it. Always making us watch the movies over and over again. They were the only ones I watched that first year without them.” I admitted.

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose your whole family in one fell swoop and have to watch it too.” Tony whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t down size you lose by comparing it to mine. You lost your family too, Tony.” I told him looking up to see his eyes.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t as close to my parents or had any siblings like you did.” He countered.

“Doesn’t make the lose any less painful or real.” I said kissing him on the cheek.

Tony pulled my head back down to his and kissed my tears away as we laid in the bed. The sun was just peaking over through the windows as we comforted each other’s panful memories.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have some ideas for some one-shots I'd love to hear them! I'm always open to some suggestions! :)


End file.
